We are professionals, I assure you
by xXKokorobeatsXx
Summary: "His hips grinded against her small frame as she was pushed against the wall. If this scene kept going on he was sure to lose it. She was so sexy with the way her feathery, low-cut top barely covered her chest tightly. "Is this making you uncomfortable?" she asked him with her doe like eyes burning with lust. That was new. He gulped "We are professionals, I assure you."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story, this is a work of fan-fiction meant for view purposes. These characters are owned by Yoshiki Nakamura in her writing of Skip-beat! Enjoy the read and constructive criticism is welcomed.**

It was another one of those days, Tsuruga Ren thought to himself. Another one of those days where he would have to pretend that Mogami Kyoko did not stir his desires. She was one of a kind she was. She often went around oblivious to the world around her, meaning she did not notice when another man saw her as his prey. Ren was on his way to LME to gather his new scripts for the upcoming dramas he was partaking in. When Ren got to LME, he noticed something odd about the building. It seemed eerie and quiet, which is not normal. He went up to the brunette sitting at the reception desk. "Um, may I ask what is going on?" the brunette looked up from her computer. "Have you not heard the news yet?" the brunette went on. Ren raised his eyebrow as a signal for her to continue. "Fuwa Sho has entered the building and everyone is freaking out about it!" the brunette beamed at Ren. "Wait, Fuwa is here? Right now?" Ren clenched his fists at his sides, he wanted to find that blonde and punch him in the face. "YES! That is what I said!" the brunette vibrated in her spot; clearly she was a fan of Fuwa's. "Thank you " Ren bowed and sauntered off to find Fuwa.

Ren turned towards the music department first, assuming that Fuwa would be there on some errand from Akatoki Agency. He went to the department and found no Fuwa there. This was beginning to worry him. Ren really hoped that Fuwa was not near Ren's Kyoko. Ren then made his way to the classrooms used for acting classes and found no Fuwa there either. This was making him more afraid, so Ren went with his gut and walked towards the acting department. He was almost there when he walked past a conference room that had a familiar orange haired head sitting in it. My love! Ren thought to himself. He sauntered in to the conference room and also saw Yashiro sitting there. Yashiro gave Ren a wide eyed looked, so Ren then looked around the room, a REALLY good look around the room. There he found an annoying shade of blonde with a smug look on his face. WHY WAS FUWA HERE!? Ren felt his blood boil and he was just about ready to punch that smug grin off of the blondes face when he noticed that the President, Lory was sitting in the room as well. "Ah, Tsuruga-san, thank you for gracing us with your presence." Lory boomed, breaking Ren out of his violent thoughts. "My deepest apologies President Takarada sir. I was caught in traffic on my way here" Lory shrivelled his nose at the formal tone but then smirked. "Please, do sit down" Lory gestured to the empty chair next to Kyoko. OF COURSE! Was the President trying to slowly murder Ren? Ren could not be that close to her, who knows what he would do to her under the table. Images of a blushing Kyoko arose in his head of her trying to keep her legs together while he stroked her at her core. Ren gulped and quickly sat down trying to hide the hard bump forming at his crotch. For god sakes! He was a grown man! He noticed a glare from the blonde haired creep across the way and Ren smirked to himself. I win Fuwa bastard.

"Now, I know many of you are wondering as to why Fuwa Sho is with us at this meeting." Lory began. "Recently I received word from his agency that Fuwa is looking to increase his audience with the TV crowd and we are to mentor him in this." Ren's eyes slitted and he glared at Fuwa, of course the smug bastard would do this. "Now I agreed to this because I and the President of Akatoki are good friends. This drama will be a special only, so there will be not competition for ratings among the other shows. The special will consist of three 1 and a half episodes that will each have their own story line. So they are OVA's pretty much." Kyoko piped up at this. "So each episode will have different events going on and will not be related to the other episodes. Correct?" she asked tilting her head to left a bit. Ah she was so cute. Ren chuckled to himself at this. Ren glanced over at Fuwa and saw that Fuwa's face was red. What was that dirty bastard thinking about? "Yes Mogami-kun you are correct" the President smiled at her then continued on. "Okay, now since this is a special, the parts are already cast for each episode. Yashiro will you please hand out the scripts?" Yashiro got up from his seat and opened up his briefcase pulling out a pile of scripts. Ren got three, Kyoko got three and Sho got three. One for each episode? "Now I will give you three a moment to look through them as I have something to discuss with Yashiro." Yashiro and Lory walked out of the room leaving Fuwa, Ren and Kyoko alone. Well shit.

Ren looked at his scripts, ignoring Fuwa and he saw the title of each episode. The first was "Nothing Set in stone" next episode was "Skull Crusher" and lastly "Nothing but Mammals" What in the world was with these titles!? He glanced at Kyoko and saw that her face was beat red. Now what could have caused that? "Mogami-san, are you alright?" Ren turned in his chair and leaned towards her "Mogami-san?" she was staring blankly at a page in the script for the third episode. Ren leaned over to see the page number and turned to that page in his own script:

 **Michiko: Uwah, Kai-kun d..don't touch there (moans quietly)**

 **Kai: (Firmly grabbing onto a breast he places a sensual kiss on the exposed skin)**

 **Michiko: mhm…ahh t..that feels weird Kai-kun (her knees bend towards each other)**

 **Kai: (removes his shirt and back Michiko into the wall) it will be okay Michiko-chan.**

 **Michiko: I…trust you (spreads her legs apart so Kai can put his knee between them)**

 **Kai: Michiko, you are so beautiful (bends down and places a light kiss upon her lips)**

 **Michiko: (closes eyes and returns the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck)**

 **Kai: (pushes body against hers and deepens the kiss growing aroused each kiss)**

Ren looked up from his script. Oh my god. He lets his mind wander to thoughts of him and Kyoko in that position. How would he be able to control himself? How would anyone be able to control themselves in that situation? How would Fuwa be able to control himself then? Fuck.

The President and Yashiro returned to the conference room after what seemed like an eternity. Ren looked up from the script and blurted out "So who is playing which characters?" like hell he was going to let Fuwa be that intimate with Kyoko.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story, this is a work of fan-fiction meant for view purposes. These characters are owned by Yoshiki Nakamura in her writing of Skip-beat! Enjoy the read and constructive criticism is welcomed.**

Kyoko was sitting in her chair trembling, she was not scared no. More so she was embarrassed. She was embarrassed because these scenes were explicit, and she was more than likely going to be the female character in the three episodes. Oh gosh, what was she going to do if Ren was cast as the one who pushes her against the wall? OH GOSH what if it Shoutaro!? Either way, there was not better option than the other. If it Ren opposite of her, she would be afraid that her true feelings for him would seep out, that could absolutely NOT happen. It would not be any better with Shoutaro because she did not want to seem vulnerable to him. Not when her guard is down in those scenes. "So, who is playing which characters?" she heard Ren spit out. She immediately shot her head up and looked at the President with full on doe eyes. "Yeah, I was curious about that too" Shoutaro piped in, which is odd because he has not really spoken this whole meeting. "Settle down boys, each of you will get a fair part" Lory glanced at Ren and gave him a sly grin. Ren looked away and pretended to pick an invisible thread off of his charcoal sweater. What on earth was that about? She wondered to herself.

"Each episode will have at least two of you in it, Sho and Mogami-kun will be cast as Trey and Unna In ' _Nothing is set in stone'_ " Kyoko looked at Sho and turned pale like a ghost. "That excited are we?" Sho grinned at her. "Sho, Tsuruga-san and Kyoko; you will all be in _'Skull Crusher_ '" Kyoko had yet to study more about Skull Crusher so she just nodded. "Finally, Tsuruga-san and Kyoko will be in ' _Nothing but Mammals'_ " Kyoko went wide eyed and gulped looking down at her hands in her lap. "I look forward to acting alongside you Mogami-san" Ren whispered in a silky voice. The same voice that she had heard before, she dared to look at his face to confirm her suspicions. Slowly she turned her head to face Tsuruga-san and there it was: The Emperor of the Night.

"Alright, with that being said the meeting is finished and I will see you all back here tomorrow. Kyoko can I speak with you please" Lory called. Kyoko got out of her chair and went to where the President was standing. "You wanted to speak with me?" she stood straight up and folded her hands together. "Yes, I have a task I want you to do" she gulped "what sort of task, is it a LoveMe job?" he chuckled "No, no, this is a task just for you". "Alright, Takarada-san what is this task?" she straightened her back some more, preparing herself for the worst. "I want you to practice some scenes with Ren" Wait…wait…..WHATTT!? "AHH! I really d..do not think that would be best sir!" she stammered. "Well, you need the practice in these types of scenes and Ren would be the best teacher. He has done similar scenes before, you know the steamy, passionate scenes. No backing out, this is the job I am giving you and I want it completed. TONIGHT" Lory chuckled away and left the room. Kyoko was soon left in the room by herself and all she could think about was how on earth she was going to be able to pull off those sort of scenes. This is all part of the learning process she told herself, there will be not actual doing the…union. It will all be good, at least she hoped it would be good.

That night, Kyoko called Tsuruga-san, she asked him if he was willing to practice some scenes with her and he agreed. Okay, so far so good. He picked her up from the Darumaya at 7 pm, she decided on an outfit that she thought matched Michiko. She was trying to find the Michiko in herself, and was finding that it was hard. Michiko was a 17 year old high school student like Kyoko. She liked cute and pretty things, she also enjoyed shopping with her friends, which she had many of as she was so cute herself. Michiko was athletic and loved to eat red bean cakes. Basically she was a normal high school cute girl, this was not Kyoko. Either way she chose an outfit that she thought Michiko would like. It was white chiffon peasant top that clung too tightly to her chest; Kyoko paired it with a pair of grey Capri pants and her white flower kitten heels. The final touch was Princess Rosa as it was her battle armour in situations like this. Hopefully Natsu does not slip out. Kyoko shook her head at the thought that would be a disaster.

Ren pulled up to the curb and Kyoko got into the car, Ren had a ghostly look on his face. She wondered what was wrong, then she saw him clench his fists on the steering wheel. That was a sign that she should not pester into what is bothering him for now. Kyoko turned her head and looked out the window, he was so close to her that she was finding it hard to breathe. She wanted to touch him. That was not her place though, she was just a lowly kouhai, Ren would be furious if he knew what was going on through her mind. Kyoko herself, was terrified at the thoughts that were arising in her mind. They all consisted of her and Ren doing the things in the scenes but only ten times more intense. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, good gosh Kyoko remain pure! She repeated that to herself until they reached Ren's apartment. Ren got out of the car and went to the passenger side. He opened her door for her, "Shall we then?" he smiled that lovely smile at her. Kyoko knew that this night was going to be something to remember, that alone terrified her.

A/N: thank you all for finding my story interesting! Things between these two are sure to heat up next chapter! Stay tuned my lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story, this is a work of fan-fiction meant for view purposes. These characters are owned by Yoshiki Nakamura in her writing of Skip-beat! Enjoy the read and constructive criticism is welcomed.**

Ren was not looking forward to this evening, well, it was not as if he didn't want her there it is just he did not trust himself being alone with her. All he could do was hope for the best and hope that the evening would go by smoothly. The fact that she was in an outfit like that, this evening was already looking like hell.

"Tsuruga-san, is everything alright?" Kyoko was looking at him with her amber doe eyes, how long has he been staring at her? Wow, he really was a predator.

"Ah, yes Mogami-san everything in quite alright" he cleared his throat and looked down to the ground. He was now ashamed with himself. "Well, let me just put your bag on the shelf for you" he gestured to her bag that she was holding.

"Ah, YES, let me just, uhm…grab my script out of the bag" she bent down to rummage through her bag when Ren noticed a dip in her chest region. Oh god, her shirt was showing him her cleavage! He gulped and bit his lip slightly, ugh this will be a long night.

"Are you feeling ill Tsuruga-san?" she looked up from her bag and rushed toward him. She placed a small hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever. "You do seem hot" she concluded, of course he was hot. She was standing so near to him and all he could think about was ravishing her delicate frame with heated kisses and bites. He then felt a twitch at his crotch, of course he did. Ren backed away from their close space a bit and looked into her eyes.

"I am alright Mogami-san, here let me get this" he reached down in one fluid motion and swiped her bag off the floor and placed it on the shelf near the door. "Take your shoes off and make yourself comfortable" Ren said and turned away from her "I just have to look for the script in my room". He went down the hall into his room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and let out a groan "Ah geez, this night is going to kill me!" he said under his breath and put his hands on his forehead. His mind kept going back to images of her naked chest being pressed against him in a fury of pleasure.

Kyoko stood in the now vacant hallway of Tsuruga-san's modern apartment curious as to why he went to his room. Based on what she saw in the car, about how he was acting she figured that it was something that she should be worried about. She removed her shoes and walked to the closed door of Tsuruga-san's room.

Ren heard Kyoko's footsteps coming towards his room, where he was fantasizing about her like a hormonally crazed teenage boy. He was 21 years old! What he was thinking about her, being on top of her…was wildly inappropriate. His dress pants were extremely tight right now, he needed to do something about it. Think of cold, frozen forests of snow covered trees, ice cold drinks…then he heard the knock on his door.

 **A/N: Thank you lovelies for enjoying my story of these two so far! I have been busy, with work and school so I am sorry I will not be able to update so frequently! Please continue to read and review this story. For now, is it getting hot in here? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story, this is a work of fan-fiction meant for view purposes. These characters are owned by Yoshiki Nakamura in her writing of Skip-beat! Enjoy the read and constructive criticism is welcomed.**

"Tsuruga-san, I have noticed you have not been yourself tonight, are you feeling ill?" Kyoko said from the other side of the door. She was really worried about him, what if he caught a cold, or a fever or WORSE what if he fell down!? "Tsuruga-san! I am going to open the door okay? Please do not get up if you fell down!" she placed her hand on the knob and pushed the door open.

Ren was bent slightly as he was reaching for the script at his bedside table when Kyoko came through the door. He was in such a state of sexual turmoil that he just blinked at her because, he did not know what else to do in this situation.

"Mogami-san, I told you I was just grabbing my script" Ren said in his smooth voice. He needed to act like he was not just imagining her beneath him.

"Well, I was concerned because you were acting strangely earlier so, I thought that you were hurt" her doe eyes were shining up at him. Oh god, she was so beautiful. Something stirred inside of Ren, whatever it was, it was not going to be good.

"Mogami-san, you were right. I am hurt, I need your help to make me feel better" he purred dropping the script onto the floor. He sauntered over to her with his long legs and his model walk.

 _He looked so wonderful doing his walk_ Kyoko thought to herself. This was bad, Kyoko felt a throb of her chest, and she wondered if he could see how much she cared about him. She looked down at her feet while she was thinking this, then she felt the air around her thin. Slowly, she looked up and met eyes with the Emperor of the night. She gulped and tried to open her mouth to say something but, the atmosphere was too heavy for sound to come out.

"What is it Mogami-san? You are the only one who can help me" he placed his right hand on her cheek and felt his hand burn at the touch. Her amber orbs were looking straight into his eyes, and he saw her bite her plump bottom lip a bit. He licked his lips that were now dry from her reaction. He sensed something different from her than usual, oh god you know it is bad when this has happened more than once.

 _She is not looking away from me, not good. If Natsu slips out, I can deal with her, but this is different entirely_

"Y…you being so near is making me feel weird" she breathed out biting her bottom lip again. WHAT!? Why would anyone say that!? Kyoko was freaking out until she felt a flame ignite from inside her. OH Michiko appeared! Why is this the situation she appears at? Kyoko shook her head at Michiko. Tsuruga-san must be so annoyed right now.

"How about I get even closer, will you still feel weird then?" Ren took a couple steps closer and Kyoko backed up until she hit the door closing it. He placed a hand on either side of her head and leaned in so that he was only a breath away from her. His hips grinded against her small frame as she was pushed against the door. If this scene kept going on he was sure to lose it. She was so sexy with the way her feathery, low-cut top was barely covering her chest.

"I…is this making you uncomfortable?" she asked him with her doe like eyes burning up at him with what could only be defined as lust. That was new. Her face was burning and he was so close to her lips. He so badly wanted to kiss them again, that one kiss in Guam was not enough for him. "We are professionals, I assure you" fuck it. _I am already going to hell, Kyoko, please don't hate me for what I am about to do._ His mind was made up. He closed the remaining distance between them with his mouth against hers.

Inside Kyoko was freaking out, his lips against hers, no, scratch that again Michiko's felt very warm and moist. Kyoko felt a throb in her abdomen, what was going on? Is she going to be alright even? While Kyoko was battling with herself inside, outside Michiko was connected, at the mouth to Ren.

Meanwhile, Ren was kissing her, HE was kissing HER. Oh god, she was going to hate him after this! Usually Ren can keep his desires for her buried, but this time they were pulled out right underneath him. He felt delicate hands go around his neck, bringing him closer to their connection point. His member was aching for friction, this drilled Kyoko into the door harder. His head was swimming with images of her moaning and thrashing underneath him, as he pounded her against the wall. His mouth was now moving with hers, who knew a sinful kiss was the best kind?

 _More, I need more. I need to feel you closer to me._ Kyoko needed more of this feeling, her mind was drawing a blank and she found herself breaking character. Now Tsuruga-san was kissing her and not Michiko. Does this still count as acting? She didn't know the answer, but she knew that all this kissing was making her feel warm.

 _Okay, Ren, you need to get control of the situation. If there is no control then the lust you have for her will take over._ Ren was trying to talk some sense in himself, he needed to stop this from going too far. If it went any further, he would hurt her in a way where there would be no redemption from. Ren could feel her perky breasts pressing against his torso and he knew he had to pull away. _As much as he didn't want to._ Why world, why!? He groaned to himself. He then gathered up as much control as he could and he pulled his lips off of hers, backing away quickly.

Kyoko felt cold, and the tingling she was feeling was gone, with that she opened her eyes and saw something she never expected. Tsuruga-san was flushed and he had the back of his hand against his lips. "Tsuruga…san?" she paused, still in shock about what happened, then it struck her. She looked at him with burning eyes, and knew what she had to say to him.

"Tsuruga-san, I need more." He looked at her with his eyes open wide, clearly taken aback by what she said. Kyoko felt a fire within herself ignite and she closed the distance he created between them with her mouth against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: I am so sorry to all that have not updated in a while. Life got out of hand and I lost motivation to right this story. Truth is that I was diagnosed with moderate anxiety which caused a lack of energy and motivation. Currently, I am getting help for this. I thank you all for sticking with this story and I am writing this in order for you all to know that this story is not abandoned, I am still going to continue with it. So now with a much overdue update, here is the new chapter!**

* * *

Ren was taken aback at what was currently going on, how in the world did the situation get to this? She was taking the lead and Ren did not know how to react. Her small, pink mouth crashed onto his and Ren by instinct but his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body. She let out a small sound spurring Ren to move faster.

He began to steer them over to the bed but then a thought popped up in his head, is she too young for this? He removed his lips from hers in protest but then looked into her big brown eyes. "Kyoko, I don't think we can do this" Ren knew he was going to regret this but this was for the best.

"R…Ren, I trust you" she smiled up at him and then blushed

Ren bit his lip, man she was killing him. He shook his head "You should not be so trusting, you are too innocent that wolves will take advantage of you." Wolves like him. She sat down on the bed and looked up at him with her doe eyes.

"Ren, I am almost 18. I know what I want and I believe that this is what I want" she folded her hands together and then paused. "Ren, please, I trust you." She crossed her legs creating friction that was affecting her strange feeling in her garden.

Ren almost jumped her when she made that gesture but he stopped himself. He cleared his throat and looked down at her. From this angle he could see down her peasant top, Ren had an image of stripping that top off of her and having his way with her. This caused Ren to look up and cover his mouth with his arm, his face was bright red.

"Ren, what is wrong?" Kyoko asked him "Am I too childish to you? Is that why you don't…?" she looked down at her folded hands and blushed. "I am sorry I too childish, this was a mistake forgive me for acting so unrealistic"

"You are definitely not a child to me" Ren asserted and paused. "I am not acting on this because I am afraid that it would be a mistake" she asked him why. "Because I fear I would not be able to control myself and end up hurting you" he turned even redder.

Kyoko turned a deeper shade of red than what colour she already was, all she could muster out was "Oh, I see" then she paused for a moment and snapped her head up at Ren.

She had those eyes again, those lustful eyes and Ren knew that this was no longer Kyoko. He bit his lip in expectation, what was she going to do to him? The thought of her doing something to him made his pants tighten.

Ren did not know what to do with himself, with her eyes looking like that any form of control he had over himself was slowly disappearing. She bit her lip, and Ren watched as she did so. He wanted her so badly but he knew he could not do that to her. He could not do that to her because she was so young and innocent, he would just taint her.

This was not what Ren wanted, well he wanted her, but not this way. "Mogami-san do not look at your senpai that way, those eyes should be left for a lover" Ren instantly regretted what he said. She still stared at him with those eyes, what was going to happen next. He was not sure.

She then placed her small hands on his tie and pulled him to her mouth "Senpai, be good to me" she whispered before placing her mouth on his again. Ren gulped and knew there was no coming back from what was about to happen next. At this moment now, he was looking forward to what came next.

Kyoko was screaming on the inside, she was letting her body speak for her. This is not what a respectable woman would do! But she wanted it. She laid on the bed and there was Ren looming over her as their mouths were moving in one motion together. Who knew a kiss could feel this good?

Ren was trying so hard to not devour her. He just could not get over how she tasted and how he could feel her body burning through her clothes. These clothes were beginning to be too much. Ren now removed his mouth from hers and began to kiss down her slender neck. He felt like a vampire claiming his victim. Kyoko was beginning to make small whimpers and this just spurred Ren on. He moved a hand to her waist and began to move it up, resting it at the base of Kyoko's bra.

Kyoko bit her lip in anticipation, Ren was moving his hands up her body and each place he touched was electric. He began to kiss lower. Now, he was kissing her collar bone then suddenly stopped. "You are wearing too much clothing" he was looking at her with his Emperor of the Night eyes. Shit.


End file.
